


Single Second Choices

by type_username_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Good Theo Raeken, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Liam, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Theo Raeken, Kinda?, M/M, Sad Liam, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, Yikes, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_username_here/pseuds/type_username_here
Summary: “You had to choose,” he whispers, blood wet on his lips. Droplets spew when he speaks but neither seem to notice. There are bigger problems at hand.“You had to choose between me and yourself,” it comes out more like a shaky statement than a question, but Theo can still see the uncertainty in Liam's eyes as tears begin to well up.“How could you?”The betrayal in Liam’s voice is like nails along chalkboards and the utter rawness of it makes Theo cringe.orAn unexpected hunter attack leads to Theo accidentally betraying Liam.





	Single Second Choices

“You had to choose,” he whispers, blood wet on his lips. Droplets spew when he speaks but neither seem to notice. There are bigger problems at hand. 

“You had to choose between me and yourself,” it comes out more like a shaky statement than a question, but Theo can still see the uncertainty in Liam's eyes as tears begin to well up. 

There's a dull hum in the back of Theo’s skull as time begins to catch up with him and realization begins to set in. What had he done? What had he sacrificed? 

He vaguely wonders if Liam’s hands are shaking as the werewolf tries and fails to grasp at him from across the room, but the thought is pushed aside when Liam opens his mouth, only for nothing to come out. 

“You know, I don’t regret it,” Theo sneers, his eyes finding their way to Liam’s easily, venom forces its way into his voice as he continues, “I would do it again in a heartbeat, even if it cost me everything, I would... I would do it all again. Even if it meant...” 

The chimera fades off unable to finish a statement that tastes like ash on his tongue. 

It’s a shame really, he used to be able to spin golden lies with this mouth. Now, the best he can manage is burnt half-truths. 

“How could you?” 

The betrayal in Liam’s voice is like nails along chalkboards and the utter rawness of it makes Theo cringe. 

“How could you do this to me?” 

The werewolf’s hands are covered in red as they try to pointlessly stench the blood oozing from a too-big wound by grabbing at fabric and flesh. 

“I can’t-, how could... Why would...I-" 

Liam can’t even form a sentence but the pain that reverberates through his voice makes his thoughts perfectly clear to the older boy. 

The hum in the back of Theo’s skull is louder now but he can't be sure if it's his own adrenaline or the after-effects of too-loud gunfire. 

“I-I need help, I need someone to- fuck, fuck, shit! Theo, what do I do?” 

This time when Liam speaks, his voice wavers with something so painful and far too real to be directed to someone as vile as the boy he’s looking at. 

“Theo, I-I don’t think I'm gonna be able to survive this... I-you're my anchor. How...how could you? 

One last lie couldn’t hurt, so the chimera lifts his hand to the boy's face as bile burns in the back of his throat. 

“Hey,” Theo tries for his usual stellar smile but he’s pretty sure the blood on his teeth ruins the effect, “It’s going to be fine... You’re going to be fine.” 

… 

…

… 

“You had to choose...and you chose to save me,” Liam whispers to the cooling corpse riddled with bullets. 

The only witnesses being the unseeing eyes of already dead hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> ok  
so this might not make a lot of sense, but that's good!  
it's not really supposed to until the very end.  
btw! this is kinda an alternate ending to the hospital scene with all of those hunters shooting at them.  
pls leave comments, suggestions, whatever you want.  
they always make my day! :)  
luv y'all  
<3


End file.
